roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Tyranica
Personality Lilianna is a mischievous and carefree girl, often spending her time shirking from her duties and playing around with her summoned creatures in the night. She is capable of being mature, but she often puts on an act of innocence to lure people close to her, and then strike. Backstory “Lily…Someday, when we die, you have to promise us to find your brother, and tell him how sorry we are.” Lilianna grew up in a peaceful and wealthy neighborhood, where she attended elementary, middle, and high school surrounded by friends and family who adored her. She got to practice her quirk at night, and during quirk training classes that took place every other day due to her desire to become strong. She was happy, and she felt blessed by the world. But this seemingly happy and perfect family hid a dark secret from the world. On her 10th birthday, her mother and father told her the truth in tears. About how she was supposed to have a brother, but they were so poor and desperate that they were forced to ditch him at an orphanage in Berlin when he was barely born. Lilianna was horrified. She had no idea that, all along, a brother of hers could’ve grown up somewhere in the world without her knowing. From that moment on, she decided to train even harder so that one day, she can reach her brother. Time passed, and eventually, her parents died one after another due to old age, leaving their wealth to their daughter, Lilianna, and their son, who they never knew. With the money, Lilianna set out on an adventure to Wayhaven to find him. And she was determined to bring him back home this time. “I’ll definitely see you again, Judas!!!” Resources Lilianna inherited a small mansion from her deceased parents, as well as around $60k of their fortune. Equipment/Weaponry Lilianna usually waves a wand around to command her Angkors; however, she is also capable of wielding a staff-like weapon that has blades on both sides. She mainly uses the second weapon to defend herself when her Angkors are down. She also wears a skintight bulletproof vest under her baggy school uniform, and she has kneepads on. She carries around a 9mm pistol and 2 spare magazines, though her accuracy isn’t exactly something to boast about. Specializations: Lilianna specializes in long to mid-range battles and does poorly against CQC in general. Quirk Angkor Summoning☆ *They can form porous, feather-like wings out of their backs to fly. *When two of them are carrying Tyranica, they merge into one big, 5' tall and 13' long beast (excluding tail) with huge wings. *They form out of the shadows and attack the same way; They shoot bullets and the big one shoot a beam from their mouth. BIG ANGKOR: *6'7 tall and 14' long (excluding tail). *3 Angkor may be summoned at a time. *It can be maintained for 6 turns. *Has a CD of 4 turns, 10 if they use the beam.Has a durability of 20kN. *Moves at a rate of 8mph. *Able to fire a large shadow beam at the opponent. The beam is 1m in width and 1.5m in height, with a speed of 200mph, hitting with an impact force of 20kN. It lasts for 10 seconds. *This can only be used once every 10 turns by the big Angkor only. It can only be used if the Angkor is not on the field for more than 4 turns. After the Angkor uses it, they poof, and cannot be called back for 10 turns. MEDIUM ANGKOR: *The medium Angkor is 3' tall and 7' long (excluding tail). *Only 7 may be summoned at one time. *Has a CD of 2 turns if one poofs. *Lasts for 7 turns. *Rams and flies at a speed of 45mph. *Able to carry Tyranica on her back to fly at night. When two of them are carrying Tyranica, they merge into one big, 5' tall and 13' long beast (excluding tail) with huge wings. *Has a durability of 12kN. *Able to fire shadow pellets that have the same coverage as a minigun; the pellets travel at 375mph, at 5kN/sec and 120 rounds/min SMALL ANGKOR: *The small Angkor is 1" tall and 3" long. (excluding tail) *Only 12 may be summoned at one time.Has a CD of 1 turn if one poofs. *Can be maintained for 10 turns. *Flies at a speed of 65mph. *Gets destroyed after bumping twice; can bruise someone if they slam into them. *Used for scouting; Tyranica can talk and see through them. Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age NPC Category:Golden Age NPC Rogues Category:Golden Age Rogues